Adam
"Well, you're not a half bad kisser, Adam." "Not half bad yourself, Furude." ''-Adam & Rika during a game of Spin The Bottle-'' In "When The Brothers Cry", the relationship between [[Adam Robertson|'Adam Robertson']] and [[Rika Furude|'Rika Furude']], '''referred to by the author as ''"MentorCoon",'' is one of the most important aspects of the story. Despite their age difference, the two children become lovers, and partners in their fight against the [[Yamainu|'''Yamainu]]' '''organisation. History First meeting after [[Adam Robertson|'Adam''' ]]& his brother [[Jamie Robertson|'Jamie']] moved to [[Hinamizawa|'Hinamizawa']], and joined the local [[Hinamizawa School|'School']], Adam almost immediately gained a crush on [[Rika Furude|'Rika']] after helping her out with her homework. Unbeknownst to him, Rika had also gained a crush on him. However, they only started to become aware of their feelings for each other after a game of Spin The Bottle, during which the two kissed each other, and they both liked the sensation. Over the next few months, Rika would drop various hints on her feelings for Adam to him, even outright offering to kiss him one time, but he would always gently shoot her down, as he was concerned about the age gap between them. Despite this, the two would continue to flirt with each other. When Adam got into a fight with his brother, and was suspended from school, Rika offered him a chance to stay at her house. Agreeing, Adam moved into the [[Furude House|'Furude House']], and would drive Rika and [[Satoko Hojo|'Satoko Hojo']] to and from school, along with the two girls helping him to repair his bike, which Jamie had wrecked. After some time, the brothers reconciled their differences, and Adam moved back into his own house, but he continued to drive the girls to and from school, with Rika kissing him on the the cheek when they would part. Just before the festival of [[Watanagashi|'Watanagashi']], Adam and Jamie were hired by the [[Yamainu|'Yamainu']] organisation to observe Rika's movements. At the festival, Adam was impressed by Rika's shrine maiden outfit, but as he and Jamie went to leave, Rika kissed Adam on the cheek, revealing her feelings for him to the rest of the [[Hinamizawa Games Club|'Games Club']], which Adam revealed he returned. However, he still refused to enter into a relationship with her, due to the age gap. After a few more weeks, the Yamainu ordered the brothers to help them capture Rika, but due to Adam's love of Rika, they turned against the Yamainu, and tried to help the Games Club flee. While they managed to last a while, the brothers, along with the rest of the Club, were caught and executed by the Yamainu. When Rika, the last Club member to be killed, was placed on a shrine to be executed, she saw ghostly versions of all her friends, including the brothers, as well as a purple haired girl that she called [[Hanyuu Furude|'Hanyuu']]. Rika was then killed by the Yamainu. After she was murdered, Rika woke up in a strange dimension, where she reunited with the ghosts of her friends, and after a brief discussion, the Club decided to try again with the world. Agreeing with the Club, Hanyuu joined the group, and Rika reset the world. In this reality, Adam and Jamie arrived at the school, and for the most part, their story in this world remained the same, except they never had their fight. Instead, they remained as close as ever. Due to this, Adam didn't have to move out temporarily. When he drove Rika to the [[Furude Shrine|'Furude Shrine']] in this world, Adam engaged in a kiss with Rika, who couldn't hold back her feelings anymore, and the pair of them started a relationship. This time, Adam and Rika displayed their romance in the open. Memorable Places/Items/Events * [[Hinamizawa School|'Hinamizawa School']] - This is where Adam and Rika first met, and where they first developed their crushes on each other. It was also where they shared their first kiss in the games of Spin the Bottle in both worlds. * [[Furude Shrine|'Furude Shrine']] - This where Rika kissed Adam on the cheek, revealing her feelings for him. It is also where the pair started their relationship in the 2nd world. Adam spent some time staying at the Furude House in both of the story's worlds, due to his argument with Jamie in the first world, and so he could act as Rika's bodyguard in the second. * [[1970 Dodge Charger R/T|'1970 Dodge Charger R/T']] - The car that Adam used to drive Rika around when his bike was wrecked in the 1st world, and where they shared their first romantic kiss in the 2nd world. * Custom HD Panhead Chopper '- Along with Satoko, Rika would sit with Adam as he worked to repair his bike after Jamie crashed his car into it. On one occasion, she even helped Satoko lift the bike so Adam could replace a part. * 'Spin The Bottle - It was this game that caused the pair to become aware of their feelings for each other in both worlds, as they shared a kiss on both occassions. * [[Watanagashi|'Watanagashi']] - In both worlds, the Cotton Drifting Festival served as an informal 'date' for Adam and Rika. Threats to MentorCoon * Adam Robertson - 'While he is one of the two in the relationship, Adam served as an indirect threat to their love in the 1st world of ''"When The Brothers Cry" ''in two ways; mainly due to his repeated refusals to date Rika due to their age difference despite his feelings for her, but also because he decided to work for the Yamainu. Luckily, Adam decided to help Rika and her friends fight the Yamainu due to his love for her, removing him as a threat to the relationship. * 'The Yamainu - 'The Yamainu served as a threat to Adam & Rika's relationship, due to them being paid off by Miyo Takano to help her capture Rika. They also strove to drive a wedge between Adam and Rika by hiring Adam to work for them. But eventually, Adam, alongside his brother, turned on the Yamainu, and attempted to help Rika escape. Unfortunately, the Yamainu managed to capture and kill them. When Rika rebooted the world, the Yamainu served as a threat once again. ** [[Miyo Takano|'Miyo Takano]]' - '''The main threat to the pair in ''"When The Brothers Cry", Miyo Takano is the leader of the Yamainu, and is the one who wishes to kill Rika, in order to fulfill her life's wish of becoming a "god". In the story's first world, she actually went so far as to hire Adam and Jamie to spy on Rika, and despite them turning on her to help Rika, they were captured and killed by Takano. When the story was rebooted into a second world, the Club were able to make up a plan ahead of the Yamainu's assault. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Adam Robertson Category:Rika Furude